


Fade

by Middy



Category: Neverland (TV)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Lost Love, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middy/pseuds/Middy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy 'Captain' Hook was unfamiliar with feelings. Least he was now. C. Hook/Pans mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade

**Author's Note:**

> A story from my FF.net account MidniteBeauti.

Jimmy 'Captain' Hook was unfamiliar with feelings. Least he was now. After that day Peter had been killed by Bonny, but even when he had come back it was to late. I didn't take much to subdue him. Bonny had only finished pushing him off the deep end. The real person who had taken the most of him, was Peters mother. The woman in his watch had took his heart, the half of him that had only beaten for her. Her death made him go mad.

Then when he saw that precious boy, saw her in his eyes. It gave him the will to carry on. There was no use making excuses for what he had done. That night rage was flooding his veins.

He had seen Peters father leave his wife yet again with not even a single kiss or smile. How dare he? She was a rare jewel, one every man wanted, but couldn't have. And this bastard was the lucky one. To have what he wanted, what he would die for. What he would kill for.

He had waited for him in ally way where it was dark, and nothing but the rats would see this crime take place. After it was done he barely made it out of town when the police were snooping around his work place. So out of work he made his own by teaching fencing classes. But his time apart from her made him starve for the woman even more. He wanted to be there next her and it consumed his mind at night.

Then one day a letter came to him, in her hand writing. Only she asked him to come right away. His heart stopped at the words, I'm sick. He got there as fast and as soon as he could. But... "I'm very sorry ." Said the man at the door. "She has been gone for a few weeks now.." It was far to late... Struck with shock Jimmy didn't respond. He stared at the man with silence. He was to late. Was his only thought. Then it hit him, the tears fell from his eyes slowly. His hand was planted on the wall to steady him.

She was gone.

The one person who kept him alive. Kept him walking through this world with hope. Now what hope was there now? "She never mentioned any other living relatives...but she did have you written down as the one to take the boy" The man said sadly. "Boy?" He said after a few moments catching his stolen breath from the sudden news of her death.

"Well she left a son behind.." He said. "He is three years of age, and has been waiting for you." He crossed his arms. Her child? But also his child, the thought made him angry.

That apart of that man would still be here. But the thought of her. The boy walked from behind the mans legs.

"Ello." He looked up and smiled.

The thought of her being here still, behind those big brown eyes. Made him at last feel hope once more. "And what would your name be?" He said trying to hide his sadness.

"Peter.." The boy spoke with a soft voice.

"Would you like to come live with me Peter?" He said with a warm smile.

The boy looked into his eyes, a smile spread across his face and he nodded. "Will there be better adventures there?"

Jimmy smiled. "Well, I would hope so!" He said scooping the boy into his arms as he ran to him.

Yes he would take him in. For her. So that she would live on, so that he could tell Peter one day who she was,what she was,and all that she was.

All that has changed now. James Jimmy Hook was dead. He died along long time ago. Now long lives Captain Hook, enemy to Peter Pan. Only love he felt now was fading away with the memory he had left of her. Soon after a few decades she would completely fade from his mind. And then Jimmy would as well. He clutched the photo. The only other copy of the one in the watch. His footsteps were heavy as he walked over to the bed, to once again let her flood his dreams. He laid down and closed his tired eyes. Only here he could have a break from Captain Hook. and Until the sun rose again. Then he was back to being the ruthless pirate that he had become. Least for right he could be with the one who really still knew him. The real him left behind.

"Hi my love.." He said drifting into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
